


Academic rivals

by Bacner



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Academic rivals, Charms, Gen, Magic, Vignette, canon compatible, salamander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: There is a reason why Draco is Hermione's academic rival.





	Academic rivals

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters are mine, but belong to their proper owner.

"...And who can tell me what this charm does?" professor Flitwick asked, showing a sign of an encircled lizard-like animal, engraved on a piece of wood.

Two hands shot up – Hermione and Draco (it was a mixed Gryffindor-Slytherin class).

"Right. Miss Granger, you had your turn previously. Mr Malfoy?" Flitwick turned to the Slytherin.

The blonde boy shrugged. "This is the fire-blast charm. It was invented in the Middle Ages by a witch called Nicole Altros. She invented it as a sort of an alternative to apparition when cornered by muggle mobs who planned to burn down witches and wizards back then. This charm makes things – and animals, and people – fire-proof. Nicole planned to teach the muggles who cornered her, a lesson. But the charm was brand new, Nicole did not know how it was going to work, and when the muggles tried to set her on fire, it backfired – literally. The entire town – and the forests around it – went up in flames. Nicole was able to escape... I do not remember how, either by taking on her Animagus form, or just running away in all the fire, smoke and commotion...but because she was not a Dark witch, she was absolutely horrified at what she had wrought, so she returned home broken-hearted and never really invented anything like this again." He paused. "Oh, and nowadays the Ministry doesn't consider this charm to be as bad as the Unforgivable curses, but still, if its people find you with it, you better have a good explanation – or pay a stiff fine."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," professor Flitwick said brightly. "Another 10 points to Slytherin."

Draco sat down, looking as smug as he usually did.

"...This is why," Hermione said brightly to Harry and Ron, "why Draco is my academic rival."

"I thought that he was my rival instead," Harry said, sounding hurt.

"Harry, I help you and Ron with all of the homework, do you even know what 'academic' means?"

"...No," Harry confessed – Ron, wisely, did not even start.

"He can be your quidditch rival instead," Hermione said kindly.

"Thanks," Harry nodded, relieved. Without a school rival, after all, how could he be a school hero?

End


End file.
